Say Hi
by ApplePiie
Summary: *Crossover MISFITS/GLEE* Kelly, who can read people's mind, is transfered at WMHS. Mathematics class became suddenly less boring for Santana. Pre-Femslash. KellyxSantana. Swearing.


Hey! A little stand by in my other storie for this one. I justed finished the two seasons of Misfits and : a) You have to watch this pure brillance if you don't already did and b) Kelly/Santana is totally my crack ship so I have to do something. For those who don't know Misfits, I just have to clarified that Kelly can actually read people's mind. Yup she's that badass.

This is supposed to be a one-shot but if it's interested someone, I can write more.

Thoughts are in Italic and when Kelly can heard them, it's Italic and Bold.

Thanks for reading, sorry for the mistakes.

.

.

It was another very boring hour of mathematiques class and Santana was unusually sitting alone by herself at the back of the class. She lifted her head and casted a look at her previous emplacement, 2 rows ahead, next to her former Best Friend Forever with Benefits. Her old chair was now removed to let Artie's wheelchair a correct space. She looked how he tried to explain something to Brittany and noticed that he failed miserably when she heard her answering something about unicorns. Santana smiled lightly then her gaze fell back to her knees where her Iphone was laying. Angry Birds was serious business.

She heard Mr Kingston -or maybe Kesington. Whatever- stopped his speech about some useless formula when someone knocked on the door.

"Oh, this must be our all new companion! Please, come in"

_Companion? Please, who still used this word?_ Santana winced in her own thoughts. _Great, I hope she's not as annoying and loud as Berry. Maybe it's a boy? If he's all cute and popular maybe I could making out with him and I could final-_

"Hello Kelly!"

_Damn._

Santana finally bothered looking up and was pretty surprised by the view. Here was standing a girl, hands in her sweatpants' pockets, grey tank top and plaid shirt. She wore too much make up and has her light hair tied up in a high side ponytail. The most obvious trait was this expression of boredom on her face.

"Class, say hi to Kelly!"

Silence.

Mr Kesingtone made a willingness gesture and several hesitant "hi" finally break the awkward moment. Santana didn't open her mouth.

"Well Kelly" pursued the teacher, looking now at the still quiet girl, "Can you please introduce yourself to the class?"

She sight loudly, shifting on her feet, clearly annoyed. It certainly wasn't the first time she has to do it. "So I'm Kelly." A very pronounced chavy/british midland accent betrayed her words. "I'ma stay here fo' the…" She stopped and suddenly turned toward the teacher. "Fo' fuck sake, I have to repeat dat all the fuckin' day?"

Stifled laughter filed the classroom as Mr Kesington stand still, agape.  
>Santana smiled. She clearly doesn't seem as boring as Berry.<p>

"Huh no, okay, I mean- You don't have to- Okay just, just choose your place"

Kelly stared at him, chewing on her gum blatantly. "I'ma do dat, yeah" She turned around facing the class and scanned it with her big grey blue eyes. Two places were available, one at the front row, next to a petite brunette with a disturbing wide smile. Kelly didn't know if the worst part of her outfit was her atrocious orange headband or her green cardigan. She head instead for the second one, in the back of the class. She tried, really hard, to focus on something and avoid her power from working as she get through the ranks.

**_What the hell is that accent?_**

**_Why is she transferred in the middle of the year?_**

**_She's such a chav_**

Kelly stopped at that last one and turn toward a certain Alicia. "Wha' the fuck wiz ya face dickhead?"

Santana scoffed and Alicia got up aggressively "What?"

"PLEASE" Intervened Mr Kesington, "Why just everyone take a deep breath and calm down? Please?" He repeated, not understanding the exchange.

"I'm so outta here" Kelly made reverse gear and simply left the classroom, slamming the door behind her. She just can't.

An uncomfortable silence settled and the mathematics teacher seemed puzzled during a moment. "Rachel please" He finally decided, "Maybe you can go check on her and try to talk t-"

"I'll go!" A silhouette stood up in the back.

Every gaze turned in Santana's direction. She just shrugged.

"Hum, okay, If you want so…Just don't forget to come back in class, okay?"

"Sure Mister Kingston."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

The new girl wasn't very difficult to found though. Santana first intention wasn't really to looking for her; actually, she was already searching her car keys into her purse and thinking about what she was going to order at Breadsticks. She just stopped in her tracks when she passed the toilets door and recognized a particular smell.

She sighted, considered the pros and the cons and just pushed the damn door opened. "Any sharing?"

"Fuck!" Kelly jumped of surprise.

Santana giggled lightly "Sorry about that"

"Just close the door yeah?" Kelly watched the other girl doing so as she recognized her from her earlier class. She was about to seat next to her. "Whatcha doin' here?"

"Like I said, sharing"

Kelly frowned and her eyebrows lifted in surprise when the brunette took the spliff she was holding in her right hand. "Please, help yourself" she said sarcastically, an incredulous expression on her face.

Santana examined her features as she smoked slowly with a smirk. **_She has the most hilarious facial expression ever._**

Kelly frowned once more but didn't say a word. "Beside dat?" She took back what belong to her in the other girl's mouth then let herself fell along the wall until she was seating on the cool floor.

Santana didn't respond before she was seating next to her. "Don't think I am some sort of ass kisser or something"

Kelly made a 'Duh' expression as she gave her the spliff and watched her smoke. "I guessed dat."

"What was all about with Alicia?" The brunette finally decided to get on topic. Not that she cared about her life but she has to admit that she was a little bit curious.

"Nothin'"

"Sure you almost ripped her head off but everything's fine." _**Maybe I'm exaggerating a little.**_ Santana shrugged. "C'mon. Do you know each other before?"

"Just stop it okay?" Kelly's voice began to rise in the small space. "You're not my fuckin' counselor'" The young girl got up and started heading toward the door. She was tired with everything. Her power and having to hear what everyone thought about her was not that easy. She tried to not paying attention, but it was impossible. She cared. The worst part was being so far away from her home, from her friends. They perfectly know what she was going through, and she felt miserable and lonely here. Fuck she missed them. Even Nathan,_ this wanker…_

On the other side of the room, Santana, who was now standing as well, and slowly began to become impatient. "Look, Vanilla, I'm just trying to be nice here okay?" **_Why it's never working with me… Maybe I'm condemned to remain a friendless bitch all my life._**

Kelly approached her, an aggressive finger pointed toward the brunette. "Do not call me dat."

"I call you whatever I want, I'm from Lima Heighs Adjacent and-"

"I don't have a fuckin' idea where dat is"

Santana opened her mouth but nothing came out. **_Of course she didn't…_** She sighted in frustration then crossed her arms. **_Why am I even still here?_**

They studied each other in silence, feeling the atmosphere slowly relaxed after several minutes.

**_God she has crazy beautiful eyes._**

Kelly cracked a little smile hearing the compliment but remained quiet. She felt her cheeks warm a little, not accustomed to it. Especially coming from beautiful girls like her.

**_Actually she's not that bad._**

Now she was frowning.

**_Well she's not that kind of typical beauty but… She's got something. I guess._**

"What?" It was out of Kelly's mouth before she could stop herself.

"What what?" Santana answered, totally clueless at what was happening.

The blonde felt awfully frustrated by what she just heard. Has she correctly understood? That girl was really hitting on her? _No. fucking. way._

"Sooo" Santana brought her back into reality. She was holding the door opened, ready to leave "Are you gonna stay here all day or what?"

"I dunno, wha' do ya proposin'?"

"Well I'm starving so… I was about getting something to eat at Breadsticks"

Yeah she definitely correctly understood.

"Like in a restaurant?" Kelly's eyebrows lifted. "Are you plannin' to shag me or what" She smirked.

Santana was agape, her face decomposed. "For Gods sake! Did I really smell like a golf course?"

Kelly laughed and poked the side of Santana's head as she passed in front of her "I can read your mind."

"What?"

.

.


End file.
